1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair, more particularly to a chair with a foldable leg rest.
2. Description of the Related Art
A chair having a leg rest that can be moved between extended and folded positions is known in the art. However, when the leg rest is at the folded position, the legs of the user will touch the leg rest, which can result in discomfort. Moreover, the leg rest hinders cleaning of the under side of the chair when at the folded position.